


At the Tone

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves messages on Cas’s voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Tone

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _I lost my change in a telephone/ I called for you, but your machine was on/ I said I loved you, said I cared/ Said “I wish I was with you there”_ (“Serious About You” by Trout Fishing in America)

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas, it’s me. Looks like you’re busy doing angel stuff, or whatever, but I was just checking in. Me ‘n Sam’ll be in the Bunker, if you need anything.

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas. It’s been a couple days, you okay? I didn’t want to pray, in case you’re doing something you really need to pay attention to. Just… call me when you get this, okay?

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas. I don’t know if you’re getting these, but I need to talk to somebody other than Sammy, or I’m gonna punch him in his stupid face. I know, I know, he’s my brother and I love him, but he’s also a ginormous pain in my ass. If I _wanted_ to listen to somebody yammer on about boring stuff, I’d watch the Discovery Channel. And fortunately for me, there’s a _Dr. Sexy, MD_ marathon on later. You can, y’know, come by later, if you get this.

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas. Where does your phone even go when you’re in heaven? Do you kind of dematerialize, or can you take your whole body up there? Not _your_ — well, it is yours, now, but it used to be Jimmy’s— or does it just look like Jimmy? Wait, what was I talking about? I might have had just a little too much to drink. But don’t tell Sammy.

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas, me again. I wish I could come up there and help you. Not that I’d be much help, probably, one lousy human against all of heaven, but… I miss you, okay? Be careful and come back to me, idiot, or I’ll come find you myself, don’t think I won’t.

_Beep!_

Hey, Cas. It’s Sam. Dean’s not answering his phone, either, but you actually check your messages, so… pick up some milk on your way home, okay? See you later.

_Beep!_

THE END


End file.
